A central processing unit (CPU) may be the hardware within an electronic computing device (e.g., a computer) that carries out instructions of a computer program. A CPU may comprise a control unit (CU) and an arithmetic logic unit (ALU). The control unit may manage and control CPU activities, such as fetching instructions of a computer program from memory, decoding the instructions, and executing the instructions. In addition, the ALU may perform arithmetical and/or logical operations according to the decoded instructions. A CPU may repeat the instruction fetch, decode, and execute cycle until the computer program instructs the CPU to stop.